Sekali ini Saja
by Demetery Daletha
Summary: " Apa dulu kita pernah punya hubungan khusus? " / " Bisa nggak sekali ini kamu nggak lebih milih dia? " Bad summary! Jason/Reyna


**Disclaimer : Rick Riordan**

**Title : Sekali Ini saja**

**Warning : imajinasi absurd saya, typo, acak acakan, gaje, ooc, salah genre dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

Tolong, katakan padaku bahwa kau mengingatnya.

Meskipun kau tak menjabarkannya secara detail, walau kau cuma bilang " Aku ingat semuanya , Reyna " , Itu sudah cukup berarti bagiku.

Ingatkah kau tentang sepasang praetor yang selalu bersama?

Ingatkah kau tentang rasa yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata?

Ingatkah kau tentang sepasang bibir yang pernah saling menyapa?

Lalu,

Ingatkah kau tentang sesosok gadis yang dulunya pernah kau puja?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu ada disini, tentu saja. Di Perkemahan Blasteran yang sepi saat musim gugur.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku memohon agar diijinkan tinggal disini selama seminggu, diijinkan untuk pergi kesini tanpa ada yang menghalangiku.

Karena aku ingin melihatmu, kamu yang sudah lama tak bersamaku. Kamu yang melupakan masa lalu mu...

Kamu yang lebih memilih disini, bersama gadis itu.

Kamu yang sudah berpaling, Kamu... Kamu...

Kamu yang telah mematahkan hatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annabeth menyambutku, tentu saja.

Pacarnya, Percy Jackson juga ada disini. Pemuda itu duduk tenang di meja kabin Poseidon sendirian sementara aku duduk di meja kabin Athena.

Oh yeah, toh tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan dimanapun aku duduk.

Alih alih menyantap masakan di hadapanku, Aku malah terpaku menatap sosokmu. Menatapmu yang menyantap makan malammu dengan tenang di meja kabin Zeus.

Sungguh, aku merindukanmu. Benar benar merindukanmu sampai kurasa aku bisa gila jika tak melihatmu, Tapi setiap kali rasa rindu itu datang, rasa benci ikut menyusup di celah perasaanku.

Tahukah kamu, kalau aku sesungguhnya membencimu? Tapi aku tak kuasa, tak kuasa memendam rasa benci itu - karena datangnya bersamaan dengan perasaanku padamu yang tak pernah sirna.

Aku membencimu.

Benci karena kau melupakan janji janji yang dulu pernah terucap dari bibirmu.

Benci karena kau mengingkari janji janji itu.

Benci karena kau membuatku menunggu - Sementara kau justru melupakan hal itu.

Dan tahukah kamu? janji apa yang selalu kutunggu? Yang akhirnya justru direbut orang lain?

Bahwa suatu saat... kau akan memintaku berada disisimu... Selamanya.

" Nanti makanannya dingin loh, Reyna "

Perkataan Annabeth mau tak mau membuatku tersadar. Aku tersenyum lemah pada gadis itu , ia pasti mengerti apa yang kupikir.

" Teruslah menunggu... karena kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau jika memang dia milikmu "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kamu menghampiriku di bukit pagi itu.

Aku yang tengah menatap daun daun pepohonan yang berserakan di tanah sekelilingku. Aku yang tengah menikmati udara dingin yang menerbangkan helai helai milikku.

Sekaligus aku yang sedang memikirkanmu.

" Hai " Kamu menyapa, sekedar basa basi menurutku. Tanpa meminta ijinku, kau sudah mengambil tempat duduk disampingku. Menyandarkan kepalamu ke batang pohon yang sebentar lagi akan tidur itu.

" Ada apa? " Aku langsung bertanya pokok permasalahanmu sehingga datang kesini - jelas kamu punya maksud tersendiri.

" Aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu.. "

" Tanyakan saja " Aku susah payah mengatakan itu. Tolong, jangan biarkan aku berharap lagi. Berharap untuk kembali seperti dulu...

Kembali memilikimu.

" Apa dulu kita pernah punya hubungan khusus? "

Aku terperanjat.

Sebagai Putri Bellona, seharusnya aku terus berpura pura -agar tak terlalu banyak yang akhirnya terluka.

Sebagai Reyna, harusnya aku diam saja.

Tapi sebagai orang yang dulu kau puja, itu berbeda..

" Menurutmu? " Aku balik bertanya.

" Entahlah, aku cuma merasa dulu kita pernah dekat... lebih dari- Ah lupakan, seharusnya aku tak disini " Kamu beranjak, hendak pergi, tapi entah kenapa aku malah menahan mu untuk tetap disini.

" Bisakah... kau disini lebih lama? "

Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, kita berdua tanpa keturunan Venus itu.

" Maaf, tapi... Piper akan tiba di perkemahan dua jam lagi " Kamu memalingkan wajah, tak berani membalas tatapanku padamu.

Tolong... sekali ini saja, lihat aku.

" Bisa nggak sih , sekali ini saja, kamu nggak lebih milih dia? " Suaraku serak, kamu terkesiap.

" Bukan begitu " Kamu menghela nafas, lalu kembali mendudukan diri di sampingku.

" Ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu di Perkemahan Jupiter? "

Kamu mengangguk , tatapanmu menerawang jauh. " Sebenarnya waktu itu kamu mau bilang apa? "

Aku terdiam, Meresapi semuanya dalam hening yang menyelimuti kita berdua.

_" Jason? Bisa bicara sebentar? "_

_" Reyna? Umh oke. Tapi apa kau melihat Piper? "_

_" Piper? "_

_" Kekasihku. "_

_" Oh "_

_" Jadi kau mau bicara apa? "_

_" Tidak jadi. Tidak penting "_

Aku menunduk kala mengingat waktu itu. Seharusnya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan jujur...

Tapi ini aku, Reyna - Putri sang Dewi Perang Roma. Reyna yang menganggap hanya dia yang boleh terluka, Reyna yang telah memilih untuk memendam rasa.

" Sudah kubilang kan tidak penting " Aku bersuara, membuatmu menatapku yang tengah mengulas senyum paksa.

Apa kamu sadar telah membuatku terluka?

Apa kamu menyadari telah membuatku menantikan janji janji kita?

Kamu mungkin Putra Jupiter, Raja dari para dewa. Tapi dimataku, Apa hebatnya?

Apa hebatnya jika kau terus saja bersikap tak peka?

Kamu beranjak -lagi- , kini benar benar hendak meninggalkanku yang cuma diam sedaritadi. " Nampaknya nggak ada yang bisa kubicarakan lagi " Aku cuma bisa menatap punggungmu yang mulai menjauh.

" Sebenarnya waktu itu aku cuma bilang aku akan sabar menanti "

Kata itu terucap begitu saja, getir. Kamu berbalik, menatapku.

" Aku cuma mau bilang aku akan menanti kau menepati janji janji kita " Aku terisak, tak mampu membendung air mata yang meluncur dari kelopak mata ini. Aku kini memaksakan diri menatapmu, mengulas senyum terpaksa padamu.

" Aku mau bilang bahwa aku tetap menyukaimu, rasa itu tak pernah berkurang walau kau meninggalkanku untuk waktu yang lama "

Aku memang Reyna, Putri Bellona yang cengeng. Menangis dihadapan orang yang disukainya, yang sekarang bahkan tak mau menoleh ke arahnya - Yang telah memiliki orang lain sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi aku Reyna, Gadis yang dulu pernah kau beri janji janji yang kini tinggal dusta. Jadi aku melanjutkan kata kata yang sempat tertahan itu, menatap iris biru langitmu yang mempesona.

" Tapi ternyata kau sudah menjadikan orang lain sebagai kekasihmu,padahal kau pernah berjanji suatu saat untuk memintaku selalu disisimu untuk selamanya. Apa kau lupa? Tapi bagaimana saat itu aku bisa mengatakan aku menantikan janji janji itu saat kamu berkata kamu telah menjadikan gadis itu kekasihmu? "

Karena kamu orang yang telah menghancurkan hatiku.

" Aku... " Kamu nampaknya tak sanggup berkata kata. Sementara aku kembali menjadi Reyna, yang berusaha tegar menghadapi semuanya - yang tak mengijinkan orang lain mengalami luka yang sama...

Yang merelakanmu menjadi miliknya...

Kamu merengkuh pundakku, memelukku. Membuatku untuk sesaat mematung, pelukan ini...

" Maaf " Kamu berbisik. Aku menggeleng, lalu menjawab.

" Nggak apa-apa kok, aku ngerti... sekarang kamu udah punya dia "

Sejenak, aku dapat merasakan hembusan angin menerpa surai kelamku. Mataku membulat tak percaya saat menyadarinya, lalu serta merta menjauhkan diriku dari pelukanmu.

Saat aku menatap sekeliling, disekitarku hanya ada udara.

" Kamu? "

Kamu terkekeh menatap ekspresi kaget ku. " Percaya atau tidak, aku merasa pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya "

Memang. Kamu cuma tak mengingat detailnya.

Kini kamu menatap irisku , aku dapat merasakan kali ini kamu serius.

" Aku memang belum bisa mengingat janjiku... tapi jika nanti aku mengingat semuanya,aku akan bilang satu hal "

Aku menghela nafas saat kamu membisikan satu hal. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedih.

Baiklah, aku akan menanti. Dan kuharap...

Ini penantian terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
